Doomsday (Revisited Series)
Doomsday is the 40th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, split into two parts. It is the episode noted for introducing the concept of Zords piloted by antagonists to American audiences, a trait that would continue in various subsequent seasons of Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot While the city of Angel Grove celebrates the Power Rangers and their continued victories in protecting the world from evil, Rita Repulsa makes her boldest move yet when she transports almost the entire population to another dimension. Enlisting the malevolent Lokar and the evil war zord Cyclopsis, Rita overpowers the Rangers and nearly destroys their zords. In the end, the Rangers discover Cyclopsis's weakness and foil Rita's plans once again. Zordon offers the Rangers the ability to give up the power and return to their normal lives, but they unanimously choose to stay on to Alpha's delight. Synopsis Part One The Mayor of Angel Grove, Jane Carrington, declares the first ever "Power Ranger Day", and the city marks the occasion with a large gathering in the park. Rita Repulsa, meanwhile, hatched her biggest scheme yet: she will bring the Moon Palace to Earth, greatly increasing the Dark Power within her, and call on the long-dormant war zord Cyclopsis to defeat the Power Rangers once and for all. In Angel Grove Park, a large crowd turns out for a special appearance by the Power Rangers, but Bulk and Skull show up as the Incredible Bulkster and Super Skull in an attempt to steal the spotlight. As Rita lands her palace in the heart of downtown Angel Grove, everyone in the city is transported to Rita's dark dimension. Rita and Zordon inform the Rangers that everyone is okay, however. After being briefed by Zordon on the extremely dangerous situation, the Rangers morph and teleport to downtown Angel Grove and summon Megazord, the Stegosaurus Dinozord and Ankylosaurus Dinozord to fight Cyclopsis. The Megazord and two reinforcement Zords do little to match up, so they summon Dragonzord to boost their power. Despite attacking in every battle mode available to them, the Rangers are unable to finish off Cyclopsis. Zordon finally calls on Titanus and the Rangers form Ultrazord, which succeeds in destroying much of Cyclopsis, but its head remains intact. Impressed but concerned, Rita then instructs the evil Lokar to revive Cyclopsis. Part Two Rita's assault on the city continues while the Power Rangers are forced to bide their time as the zords recharge. Jason decides to take the zords back into battle, even at half power, over Zordon's, Alpha's and Billy's objections. The group returns to the city with Megazord to face Cyclopsis again, but in its weakened state, it is overwhelmed even more quickly than in the previous battle, causing the Megazord losing an arm in the process. Jason summons Dragonzord as backup, but it too is low on power, and Cyclopsis even severs its tail. With both Megazord and Dragonzord down, Rita takes direct aim at them with her staff, overloading their systems with Dark Power. The Rangers are forced to evacuate as the zords disappear piece by piece. Despite fearing the worst, the disappearance of their zords was actually a security override designed to return them to their hiding places in the event they were ever close to being destroyed, as Rita and later Ted explain. The Rangers are involuntarily demorphed and land in a still deserted Angel Grove Park, where they are unable to use their communicators to contact Alpha and Delta at the Command Center. They head to Billy's lab, where he works feverishly to retune the communicators. Before he can finish, Goldar arrives with a group of putties, intent on destroying the Rangers while they're at their weakest. At the same time, Alpha takes the opportunity to hack into Rita's databanks while her palace is still on Earth. The young robot is so esctatic that he uncovers Cyclopsis's weakness, and Delta shares her beloved's enthusiasm. Billy completes his work and the group teleports to the Command Center just before Goldar could attack. Zordon then reveals Alpha and Delta's critical findings to the Rangers: Cyclopsis must adjust its systems to compensate each time the zords change configurations. Zordon believes if the Rangers change modes frequently enough, Cyclopsis will become overwhelmed and finally will be vulnerable. With the zords fully re-energized and the Command Center having an off-the-scale power boost, the Rangers morph and teleport to the city, call for their Dinozords, and attack individually. They then form the Megazord and Dragonzord in Battle Mode in rapid succession. Cyclopsis is still dominating, but the Dragonzord manages to sever its bladed hands. After taking another energy blast from Lokar, the Rangers summon Titanus and once again form the Ultrazord. Zordon's and Alpha's hypothesis proved correct, and Cyclopsis is unable to adjust to the frequent changes. Fearing death, Goldar is forced to bail out of the cockpit just before Ultrazord obliterates Cyclopsis. Lokar is killed. Rita returns to the Moon, once again humiliated; she orders Goldar to never tell him what to do ever again. Back in the park, the people of Angel Grove are returned from their other-dimensional prison, and they express their joy at being home. The Rangers arrive, to much fanfare. While a group of children discuss their favorite Rangers, Tommy Oliver clues them in to a secret. In the wake of their toughest battle yet, Zordon thanks the Rangers for their dedication and offers them the chance to give up the Power and return to their everyday lives. All six choose to remain Power Rangers. Alpha expresses his joy, but sneezes; he's caught a computer virus amidst all the excitement. Notes *This marked the first time Titanus attacked a monster outside of the Ultrazord mode. It would do this again against giant Hate Master in "Stop the Hatred Master". *This was the final time Jason used both the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord before returning the Green Ranger powers to Tommy in "Return of an Old Friend". *This was also the final apperance of Lokar, who is never seen or mentioned again after Cyclopsis is destroyed by Ultrazord. *Jason David Frank makes an uncredited cameo appearance as Tommy in Part II. *Final appearance of the Rad Bug in its original form. Errors *At the beginning of part II, Alpha said the zords would need 12 hours to completely recharge from the first fight with Cyclopsis. After the zords' emergency evacuation during the second battle, they are said to be fully recharged and repaired just a short time later. *The Triceratops growled like the Tyrannosaurus before its tail retracted for the Megazord Tank Mode assembly. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Multi-Part Episode